Fairy Tail December Drabbles
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A collection of (mostly) 5-sentence drabbles, prompts taken from tumblr, featuring Nalu, with a few minor appearances by other Fairy Tail guild members, semi-canon and modern AUs. Mild shenanigans, a few swears, mostly fluff. Rated teen to err on the side of caution.


**Fairy Tail December Drabbles**

 **Ice Skating**

"You know, I never figured you for the ice skating type," Lucy shrugged and reached out to boop Natsu on the nose. "You've got hidden skills."

He laughed and grabbed Lucy by the hips, pushing her ahead of himself. She shrieked with mock fear, threatening to pull Natsu's hair out if he made her fall.

Natsu ignored that, holding his partner closer, whispering into her ear. "Not just at skating, Luce!"

"Yeah?"

Natsu slowed their pace, gliding to a stop at the far end of the rink - away from all the other skaters.

Lucy turned and grinned, mischief and desire an equal mix on her face. "What else are you good at?"

Natsu blinked owlishly - astonished by Lucy's tone and hands that were busy stroking his shoulders. "Lots of things?"

Lucy played with Natsu's scarf, tugging his face closer. "Like what?" She laughed and apologized, "Sorry, you're so cute when you're flustered!"

Her eyes widened as Natsu smirked. The fire kindling in his eyes made her stomach twist and flip in the most delightful way. Natsu's feet slipped and he grabbed at Lucy, who reflexively hugged him close.

Feet now steady and voice smug, Natsu bragged, "I'm good at pretending. Didja forget how well I skate, weirdo? We'll see who gets flustered more." He bridged the gap between them, connecting his lips to hers. Long minutes passed as they kissed, lost in their own personal wonderland.

 **Scarf**

Natsu thrust a gilt-wrapped box at Lucy, "This is for you, I'm sorry I destroyed your other one - I couldn't find one that was close, so I hadda make it myself."

Lucy pulled back several layers of tissue to reveal a scarf, knitted from glittering white yarn.

She wound it around her neck and smiled. Lucy ignored the uneven stitches and lop-sided fringe, _and_ the fact that it was wider on one end than the other. Natsu had made this for her and she'd treasure it always.

 **Frost**

"For the last time Natsu, the line isn't 'Frosty the idiot'!" Lucy elbowed her partner, stabbing her finger on the printed lyrics. "It's Frosty the Snowman!"

Natsu grinned and shook his head. "This song is obviously about Gray - it's got a few details wrong, but 'made of snow' and all the dancin' around, pfft, that's a dead giveaway!"

 **Family**

A gasp and crash from the bathroom had Natsu racing over and forcing the door open. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"I will be," came her shaky reply, "in around nine months - no, make that eight months."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Lucy yelped as Natsu gathered her in his arms, kissed her cheek and swung her around, "We're gonna be a family!"

 **Blizzard**

"Stay right where you are," Lucy whined, clutching Natsu tighter and snuggled her face on his chest.

"I was just gonna get up to pee, I'll be right back."

Lucy nodded reluctantly, allowing Natsu to climb out of bed. "Fine, but you're gonna have to warm me up again."

"You're insatiable, but I like it."

 **Candy Cane**

Natsu dropped the new pair of panties into Lucy's underwear collection, leaving a corner sticking out. Grinning, he shut the drawer and hollered, "Lucy, I can't find it!"

"Seriously -" Lucy marched into their bedroom and nudged her boyfriend aside, yanking the drawer open. She stared slack-jawed as she picked up the frilly undies decorated with tiny candy canes.

Natsu blushed, "I wanted you to know I love eating candy canes."

 **Cold  
** Lucy rolled over in bed, flopping into the spot where her personal heater should be - ah, make that Natsu, love of her life. "What're you doing so early, out of bed?"

"Nothin', totally _not_ wrapping your Christmas gift," insisted Natsu, "gimme another minute and I'll warm you up."

"But I'm not cold," Lucy purred, "I'm feeling hot - so get over here and let's blow off some steam."

"Hells yeah."

 **Hot Chocolate**

Lucy sat and waited on the couch, Natsu had promised to make dinner - including dessert. Who could pass up something like that? The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing. The sizzling meat, roasted garlic and chocolate scents mingled in a mouth-watering way.

"That was heavenly, Natsu."

"Just wait 'til you taste the cake - you wanna guess what the secret ingredient is?"

Lucy took a bite of the rich chocolate cake, closing her eyes, savoring the flavour. After a long minute she asked, "Chocolate?"

"Pfft, I said 'secret ingredient' - of course there's chocolate in there - but what kind?" Natsu could barely restrain himself from wriggling about like a puppy. "Guess again!"

"Coffee?"

"Not a big surprise either, you were the one to tell me about that trick." Natsu rolled his eyes in an exaggerated display, "Guess again!"

Lucy giggled, "You should just tell me, I'm out of ideas." She took a sip of her beverage and sighed with pleasure. "You made the most incredible meal though, Natsu."

"One last guess, and I'll give you a hint." Natsu grinned. "Wanna make a bet?"

"Now I'm intrigued," Lucy sat on the edge of her seat and considered her chances. "Winner takes control?"

"Is there any other bet worth making?"

"Do I still get a hint?" Lucy fluttered her eyelashes and pouted.

Natsu nodded, "Even if I lose I still win - yeah, you can have the hint. The secret ingredient is something we drank with dessert."

"Wow, way to give it away, Natsu," Lucy crowed, "Not so much a hint as it was the answer. The secret ingredient was hot chocolate!" In the thrill of winning the bet, she jumped to her feet in celebration. "You're under my control tonight."

"Ain't I always?" Natsu laughed as Lucy dragged him to the bedroom, telling him the dishes could wait - but she couldn't.

 **Snow Day**

"Take that!" Lucy threw a snow ball straight and true - tagging Natsu full in the face because he'd whirled around at her gleeful shout. She gasped in horror, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

He spat snow and laughed, scooping up a new round of ammunition, "You're gonna get it!"

"Yeah -" Lucy giggled, "but right now, it's a snow day and getting' it can wait until tonight!"

 **Lights**

"What's so important we need to go to your house this late at night?"

Natsu slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Don't be so impatient - you'll see - keep walking."

"Fine, but…" Lucy gulped - the largest evergreen nearest to Natsu's house blazed with light, glittering with ornaments and garlands.

"You said one of the things you missed from your childhood was the giant tree your parents decorated," Natsu scuffed his boot in the snow, " - this isn't prolly as nice, but me an' Happy made all the decorations ourselves, an -"

Lucy launched herself at her boyfriend, peppering his face with kisses, "It's beautiful, I love it, and I love you."

 **Fireplace**

Happy dragged a stocking so big it could be considered a sack, offering it to Lucy with a mischievous grin, "Hang it on the fireplace for me?"

Lucy shook her head but accepted the item, "Don't expect me to fill this to the top with fish."

Affronted, Happy slapped his paw on his chest, "Of course not," his voice lost the shocked tone and became overtly derisive, "Santa fills the Christmas stockings!"

Natsu laughed, "He's got you there."

Lucy let a little smile play about her lips, "And if you're naughty, he fills them with coal."

 **Slippers**

Lucy tilted her head and begged for a kiss; Natsu brushed his lips over hers, coaxing a moan from his lover. He cupped her chin and tasted her mouth, tongue gliding - the languorous heat in his blood starting to blaze.

Natsu hoisted Lucy high on his waist - her legs wrapping around him - never stopping kissing. Shuffling backwards, he moved to their bedroom, kicking his slippers into opposite corners. "Time for that 'quality alone time' you wanted," Natsu panted as Lucy nipped at his neck, "-so don't hold back."

 **Cookies**

"Can we make a double batch of cookies?"

"Mmm, sure - or we can make two different kinds," Lucy offered, "How about some shortbread and sugar cookies?"

Natsu charged into the kitchen and threw on an apron, gathering tools and ingredients. He shouted over his shoulder towards the living room, "Hurry up Lucy - I wanna do it with you!"

Lucy sneaked behind Natsu and pinched his butt, "Cookies first, doin' it later!"

 **Snowflake**

"Don't move," Natsu clutched Lucy's arms and looked over her head, eyes tracking the meandering snowflakes drifting gently down.

"W-what?"

"I've never seen one so large or beautiful," Natsu leaned closer, his eyes suddenly switching to stare into Lucy's, "But not as beautiful as you." His cheeks flamed and he continued, "Will you marry me?"

Lucy nodded and then a wide smile bloomed, "Yes."

 **Decorate**

"Hand me the silver and blue one next," Lucy instructed Natsu, "It's got polka-dots."

Natsu grabbed the ornament and gave it to Lucy, "When do we put the tree topper on?"

"Soon," said Lucy, "I have a silly request for when I do, if you don't mind."

"Sure," came Natsu's reply, "This is our first time to decorate a tree as a couple - so I'm invested in doing this right."

Lucy turned away from the tree, smiling at Natsu, "I want to turn on the tree lights, hold hands share a kiss - like my parents used to do."

 **Winter**

"Lucy, you never look like you're cold," said Levy, "here we are in the dead of winter, half a foot of snow on the ground and you're still wearing crop tops and miniskirts- not to mention that jacket is more decorative than functional."

A charming blush on her cheeks, Lucy giggled. "Fashion is enough to keep me warm."

With a sly smile Levy asked, "Is that what you're calling Natsu these days?"

"Natsu keeps me all fired-up, if you know what I mean."

 **Stars**

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her into his warmth, nestling his head on her shoulder, "How'd you know there'd be so many stars out tonight?"

"Am I or am I not, the greatest celestial mage you know?" Lucy topped off her words with a giggle, "You don't know very many celestial mages, but -"

Natsu cut off Lucy with a long, lingering kiss. Pulling away he caressed her cheek, "The biggest, brightest star is always you."

 **Candles**

"Lucy, don't you already own more candles than clothes at this point?" Levy picked up a package of emergency candles and dropped it back into Lucy's groceries, "Did your landlady turn off the electricity or something?"

"Nothing like that," Lucy blushed, "Natsu keeps complaining about how strong the scented ones are - and this is going to be his stocking stuffer."

"Why the red cheeks and sparkle in your eyes?"

"Natsu does some of his best 'work' by candlelight."

 **Christmas tree**

"Now why do you suppose I had you carry an axe, Natsu?" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "You said you wanted an authentic experience - using an axe is part of the tradition."

Natsu looked down at the still smoldering tree and back at Lucy, poorly hiding her smile. "You don't care about that," Natsu grinned, "you know what I'm like."

"Still," Lucy giggled, "I suppose a burned Christmas tree is exactly your style - let's get it home and decorate!"

 **Gingerbread**

"Lucy, did you make extras?" Natsu chewed and swallowed the rest of the gingerbread man he'd stuffed in his mouth.

"What kind of question is that?"

"An important one, 'cause these are delicious and I want more!"

Lucy dropped a kiss on the side of Natsu's head, "Yeah, I made extras."

 **Mistletoe**

Cana let out a long, low whistle, "Wow, you guys have gotten pretty bold in a short amount of time." She walked around the still kissing couple under the mistletoe and poked Natsu on his back. "Times up, there's other folks who wanna make out in public!"

Lucy pulled away with a pout, "If I know Mira - and I do, there's more than a dozen balls of mistletoe decorating the guild."

Cana nodded slowly, "Yeah, but you guys are blocking me from getting inside!"

 **White**

Lucy accepted the white dove and placed the ornament high on the tree. "This one reminds me of my mom," Lucy said to Natsu, "always a peace-maker - but if you pissed her off, watch out!"

Natsu dug into Lucy's collection of second-hand and home-made decorations, selecting a nut-cracker soldier, "Who does this remind you of?"

Lucy grinned and brushed off some the flaking paint, ""Who else but my dad? Rigid and seeking order, but in his heart looking for his balancing better half - my mom."

 **Ribbons**

 ****"Oi, ashes-for-brains, you have something in your hair-," Gajeel snickered, "-tryin' to look pretty?"

Natsu ignored Gajeel, giving Lucy a wide fang-tipped grin, "We can go eat breakfast somewhere else if you want - it's kinda noisy and stupid over there."

Lucy shrugged and made a show of considering her reply. "If Gajeel can't get over his jealousy that you rock ribbons in your hair better than he ever could - that's his problem. I did a great job on your braids and we're not going anywhere."

 **Presents**

Natsu grinned, Lucy had fallen asleep on the couch reading. Removing the book from Lucy's lax hands, Natsu tucked the blanket tighter and kissed her forehead. Now was the best time to wrap and stack her Christmas presents he'd hidden in the back of the closet. He hummed, happier than he could ever remember being - this year was special. This was their first Christmas as a couple and he wanted to treasure every memory.

 **Holiday**

Natsu tossed a crumpled piece of paper at Lucy, "So, which present did you like the most? Was this the best holiday ever, or what?"

"I'm kinda partial to the one I'm giving you later," Lucy picked up the missile and fired it back at her boyfriend, giggling as she scored a direct hit. "It's the gift that keeps on giving, all night, if you know what I mean."

 **Icicles**

Natsu broke the icicle overhanging Lucy's bedroom window, letting it drop once he determined it safe, "Lucy, what sort of reward will you give me?"

"Reward? I could have done that for myself," Lucy crossed her arms and mock frowned at Natsu. "Actually, I liked how the light made the icicles shine."

"Heh, I can make you forget all about that," Natsu advanced on Lucy and kissed her deeply - instantly following through on his promise.

 **Snow globe**

Natsu took the largest snow globe in Lucy's collection and polished it before placing it on the end of the display. He shook each one in order, smiling as the fake snow inside swirled and calmed, "One more time?"

Lucy sat up on the couch and coughed, rasping weakly, 'yes.'

"All right! One more time and then I make you some soup and more tea with honey."

 **Shiver**

Lucy hugged Natsu tighter in her sleep. A shiver wracked her body and she mumbled nonsensical words into his chest.

Natsu petted Lucy's hair and stroked her back, surrounding Lucy with comforting heat. Pressing a kiss to Lucy's temple, he began to hum a song. The early morning light was still hours away and Natsu would do his best to soothe Lucy deeper into slumber.

 **Evergreen**

 ****"Move over a few steps, get right under the evergreen tree."

Natsu looked at the snow laden branches and then at Lucy, "Did you booby trap this tree or something?"

"As if - what kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind that vowed vengeance on my sorry ass last night after I won the snowball fight," Natsu played with the ends of his scarf, "Did I mention how pretty you look today?"

"You worked hard to earn mercy last night in bed, so just smile and let me take a nice picture."

 **Memories**

Natsu held Lucy's hands, squeezing gently, thumbs rubbing over her soft skin. He looked at their friends packed into the church and then back into his bride's eyes. "I remember the first time we met as if it were yesterday. I vow to cherish you even more than all our shared memories, in sickness and in health, until death us do part."

 **New Year's Day**

"Make the light go away," Lucy rolled and tugged her blanket over her head - or rather, tried to - the heavy weight of Natsu making it impossible. "I'm never drinking so much ever again. Why'd you let me keep drinking?"

"Luce, I don't 'let' or 'not let' you to do anything," Natsu said, shifting so his girlfriend could pull the comforter. "New Year's Eve only comes once a year, and from the amount of screaming you did, we both had fun."


End file.
